Wish Upon A Star
by lil-pink-pashy
Summary: Ah, young love and magic, nothing better except for Penelope and Cappy!


Wish Upon A Star  
  
Oh god, I'm so sorry, Hana! Well, Rei the ham isn't mine, she's made by a friend of mine. Sorry, I took her I was going to tell you but you weren't on at the time and once I'm out of my writing mood my fanfics turn junky.  
  
All the hamhams sat upon a green hill, so smooth, so silent. Hamtaro looked up at the sky, Boss wasn't around so he'd try to sneak his arm around Bijou. He was a bit tense, the first time he actually was scared. Bijou noticed Hamtaro and cuddled up near him. The good thing about love is that it makes you feel so nice, and you know what's going on. Pashmina sat next to Penelope staring up at the small stars. "It's.it's so nice.isn't it, Penelope?", Pashmina asked her beautiful teal eyes glued upon the midnight sky. Stan walked over to Pashmina. "Make a wish my dear Pashmina", Stan said slyly. Instead, Pashmina turned towards her little brown hamster who wore a lemon-yellow cape. "Ookyoo?", Penelope asked. Pashmina's eyebrows slanted down, she felt sorry for Penelope, she couldn't talk. What was it like to have others not know what you were saying, you were blocked out. That's how it was. Pashmina pointed up to the sky, then slowly pointed to Penelope. Penelope knew what she was trying to say and nodded. Penelope closed her eyes and moved her head near the dark sky. "Ookyoo." Pashmina had a feeling she knew what Penelope wished for, what are friends for?  
  
~*::.The Very Next Day::.*~  
  
Laura yawned awake, much to her dismay Hamtaro was already awake. He had had a very strange dream that night. Laura stretched and smiled at Hamtaro. "Another day at school!", Laura exclaimed as if she were excited. Hamtaro tilted his head. "Heke?" Laura smiled and got her backpack. Her mom called her down and Laura gave a single wave to Hamtaro. He had got used to it by now. "Ooopa!!", Hamtaro called out from a pipe and landed on Brandy. "Hamha Brandy!", Hamtaro greeted his furry friend. He rushed over to the Hamham Clubhouse -badda-badda-. Oxnard nibbled on a sunflower seed nervously. Pepper had come over but other than that something else strange had happened. "You spend the most time around Penelope you would know, Pashmina!!", Oxnard called. "That's correct!", Maxwell exclaimed. "Stop bugging her!", Dexter and Howdy said in unison. Pashmina sat in a corner, with a unknown hamham. "Where's Penelope, Pashmina?", Hamtaro asked. Bijou pointed at the strange hamham he had seen earlier. Hamtaro fell over, "That can't be Penelope!" Boss cried, "Cappy's gone as well!" Panda was standing upstairs with another unknown hamham as well. He was just as tall as Oxnard, but not as round. He had a strange backwards green cap on him, that gave away everything. "He's not gone", Panda called down. He stepped aside revealing the the white and dark-brown ham. "Cappy?!", Pepper yelled in her western-accent. Pashmina stepped aside too, revealing another ham. She was brown and white too. She had little sashes around her arms, yellow ones pursue. "Penelope?!", Sandy yelled. "Yes it's true.", Pashmina said. She didn't want to feel bad but know.Penelope was older than her! "And", Pashmina started, "She can talk" Stan gasped, "That.that can't be true.", Stan said coolly. "It is", Penelope said. She still had a bit of a squeak in her voice. "It is" Bijou looked at Hamtaro. "You zee, Hamtaro? We have quite a dilemma." Pashmina gasped, "This.this.this is what you.wished for.isn't it, Penelope?" Penelope nodded still not used to being older now. She looked over at Cappy and blushed, "This is my wish" "Wait", Sandy smiled, "Now that she's older" "She can have fun with us!", Bijou exclaimed. Pashmina and Penelope smiled.  
  
"Would you like that, Penelope?", Pashmina smiled. "Yes! Yes I would love that!", Penelope chirped. "Then let us have.a dance..a celebration!", Bijou said in her cute French accent.  
  
~*::.That Night::.*~  
  
The whole clubhouse sparkled in glitter. The walls had blue and green ribbons all around it. There were food and drinks on the middle table and Pashmina was painting a poster that said "Hamha!" Bijou set up flowers and Sandy was setting up the music. "This is so exciting!", Bijou squealed. "Yes, I know girlfriend!", Sandy smiled. "This will sure surprise the guys!", Pashmina grinned.  
  
Knock knock  
  
The boys arrived. Everything was set, Penelope and Pepper were coming as well. The girls would've included Penelope in but decided to have a surprise for her. Bijou slid over to the door, "I will get it!" She swung open the door. There stood Hamtaro, Boss, Maxwell, Panda, and Oxnard. "Bonjour!", Bijou greeted. Hamtaro looked all around the clubhouse. "Wow!", He chirped. "How do you like?", Bijou asked. "Wow!", was apparently the only thing Hamtaro could say. Boss slid over to Bijou. "You look wonderful, Bijou", Boss blushed. "Merci beaucup", Bijou smiled. Oxnard rushed over to the food stand. There at the door stood Pepper as well. She rushed over to Oxnard. "Hold on there, Mister", Pepper smiled. She grabbed a piece of cake and fed it over to Oxnard. "Dance", she said. It looked like someone was going to dance already! Maxwell took a seat down at the table, reading a book titled, "How to Dance" Sandy glided over to Maxwell and grabbed the book. "Hey!", Maxwell yelled exasperated. Sandy swung Maxwell up and put her face so close to hers, it almost looked like they were going to kiss. Her paw held up some of his fur. "How about we ditch the book", Sandy hitched the book over her shoulder, "And we're second to dance?" Maxwell grinned, "I'd love to" Panda sat down at the table. He looked at the two couples dancing. He had no one on his mind in particular, he just liked watching. After Boss had given up talking to the Hamtaro-based Bijou, he took a seat next to Panda. Suddenly, a gray and white hamham peaked in. "Hamha?", she called in. She gently walked in and then she saw Boss. The ham of her dreams. She had a lump stuck in her throat, and she walked over to him. Boss caught glance of the gray hamster, jumped up, and introduced himself. "Hamha, I'm Boss", Boss said taking his hat off and putting it on his chest, held with one paw and bowed down. Rei looked at Boss and kissed him on his forehead. "Would you like to-" "Yes!", Boss said excitedly. He swept up Rei and took her to the dance floor. Pashmina looked out at all the lovely couples hoping that "the DJ" would come soon.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Pashmina held Bijou from getting the door. "I want to get it, Bijou", Pashmina grinned. Bijou tilted her head, "Wee, Pashmina" Pashmina slid over to the door and opened it wide. Standing there was none other than Howdy, Dexter, and Stan fighting. "I get Pashmina!", they all argued and then noticed Pashmina looking at them. They sweatdropped and so did Pashmina. She invited them in but grabbed Stan. Sandy tapped Pashmina on the shoulder and pointed to the DJ station. Pashmina sighed and let Stan go. Pashmina took a seat down at the food table and drank a cup of water. Then in entered Penelope, prettier than ever. Cappy had been in a small room in the clubhouse all along and suddenly rushed out. "Penelope!", Cappy said coolly. "Hamha, Cappy", Penelope greeted. Cappy rushed up to Penelope but Pashmina beat him to her. "Nuh-uh", Pashmina smiled. Penelope looked at Pashmina sadly. Pashmina got a feeling that her Penelope wasn't so little acting anymore.Pashmina gasped and looked at Cappy, then back to Penelope. A tear fell from Penelope's eye. "Please?", Penelope begged. Pashmina nodded. Penelope put her paw out to Cappy, and he took it and smiled. Penelope put her paws on Cappy's shoulders, and Cappy put his paws around Penelope's waist. You know everything that I'm afraid of You do everything i wish i did Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
I know i should tell you how i feel I wish everyone would disappear Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me And I'm too shy to say  
  
Cappy swept Penelope into a daydream. She looked into Cappy's brown eyes and rested her head on Cappy's shoulders. Now she was older, she could fall inlove.  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you I hope you feel the way that i do I get a rush When I'm with you Ooh, I've got a crush on you A crush on you  
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to And sometimes you tell me things that i don't want to know I just want to hold you And you say exactly how you feel about her And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
Penelope smiled up at Cappy. "I've loved you for so long, but I could never tell you", Penelope said calmly. "I've always wanted to be alone with you but I could never have that", Cappy looked up, his eyes misty.  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you I hope you feel the way that i do I get a rush When I'm with you Ooh, I've got a crush on you A crush on you  
  
Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows I've got a crush on you A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
Penelope cried, "I love you, Cappy, and I have forever!" Cappy smiled, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that!", Cappy was smiling so brightly. Cappy put his lips to Penelope's, embracing her in her first, deepest kiss she'd ever have. 'I don't want this to end!', Penelope thought.  
  
You say everything that no one says But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel I will always want you, I will always love you I've got a crush...  
  
The song was over, and Penelope and Cappy had stopped dancing. They stood there still looking after eachother after their lips had parted. Stan had his feet upon the DJ tables and he bursted, "Ok, can I get this party started?" Sandy sighed, "Fine, fine Stan" Stan smiled mischeviously, flipped a CD into a slot and put headphones on his ears. A woman's voice boomed over the room. Stan had set something up.a fast-paced song he chose!  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started on a Saturday night Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive Sendin' out the message to all of my friends We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings I can go for miles if you know what I mean I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
  
Sandy swung Maxwell around to a fast song, she was really moving now! Bijou giggled and pulled Hamtaro out to the dance floor and danced with him. Hamtaro laughed too, his first dance! Pashmina walked over to Stan and pulled him up to her face. She had her eyelashes stuck out and had her voice deeply which made her sound seducing!! "Dance with me?", she asked. Stan was speechless. "D-duh.", he made out. "I'll take that as a yes", Pashmina smiled. She pulled Stan out to the dance floor and danced.  
  
Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat Cruisin' through the west side We'll be checkin' the scene Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my sass Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started Get this party started  
  
Penelope looked sad, "I d-don't know how to dance", she said. Cappy smiled and offered her a paw, "I'll teach you" Penelope smiled and took his offer. He lifted Penelope and danced. All the hamhams were enjoying this dance, it was a success!  
  
Makin' my connection as I enter the room Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me I'm your operator, you can call anytime I'll be your connection to the party line  
  
Rei blushed at Boss, he was dancing circled around her. She brushed her arms with her gentle paw and looked at Boss. Boss was smiling back at Rei, happy he had someone to embrace. He swept her up and Rei squealed. She started laughing though, Boss had his paws in hers, swinging around!  
  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started Get this party started Get this party started right now Get this party started Get this party started Get this party started right now  
  
The song ended. Pashmina sat next to Stan and wiped her forehead off. "That was so much fun!", Pashmina laughed. "Up for another round?", Stan said coolly. "That was too much!", Pashmina giggled. She kissed him on the cheek and dashed over to Bijou who was standing with Hamtaro. "Bijou, could you come with me? Get Sandy too" "Oui, Pashmina", Bijou said. She grabbed Sandy and they sat down in a small corner. "So how's it going with your boy-hams?", Sandy smiled. "Great, great, I got Stan", Pashmina bragged. Penelope suddenly sneaked in. "What are you doing?", Penelope asked curiously. Pashmina jumped startled. "We're playing truth or dare!", Pashmina exploded. Penelope giggled. Bijou smiled, "We are? I call zee first!", Bijou said. She pointed to Penelope, "Truth or dare?" Penelope said surprised, "Truth!" "Who does thee like?", Sandy shouted. Penelope blushed, "Do we have to-", all the ham-girls gathered in closer, "Fine...Cappy." The ham-girls squealed excitedly. Penelope blushed harder and jumped down. "Let her go.", Pashmina started, "She wants to talk to Cappy" Penelope slid down to Cappy. "Hamha again, Cappy", Penelope smiled. "Hamha Penelope" "So do you wanna dance?" "I'd love to, Penelope" Penelope and Cappy were then in the spotlight. Hand in hand, they were looking into eachother's eyes. Penelope smiled. "This is the best moment in my life"  
  
Suddenly, Penelope's eyes widened. "Ouchichi!", she groaned. Cappy looked down at Penelope. "Oh no, what's happening?" Pepper gasped, "What's wrong with the critter?" A cloud of dust circled around Penelope and Cappy. Boss, Rei, Hamtaro, Bijou, Sandy, Maxwell, Howdy, and Dexter all ran up to Penelope and Cappy. They looked over surprised at them. "What's going on?", they asked in unison. The dust grew bigger and bigger and more sparkled. It was so big it seemed to swallow up Cappy and Penelope! A few moments later, the hamhams stepped closer to the circle. Pashmina ran in and the dust cleared. Inside was young Penelope, young Cappy, and Pashmina. Oxnard and Pepper gasped. Pashmina set Penelope down and said, "I think they're alright" "Good, I was worried!", Panda said. Cappy and Penelope laid down on a soft cushion gently. All the hamhams went back to dancing and Penelope and Cappy stirred awake. "Ookyoo?", Penelope asked, her paw on her head. "That was weird", Cappy replied. Penelope nodded and scooted towards Cappy. He stared at her, they were back to normal but their feelings for eachother hadn't changed.they wrapped eachother in a hug then a light kiss and smiled. "I guess there are such things as happy endings", Cappy grinned. "Ookyoo!", Penelope agreed.  
  
~~**::::..::::**~~**::::..The End..::::**~~**::::..::::**~~ 


End file.
